Stablegirl? Dragon Rider? Or the key to salvation?
by Verdelet
Summary: Okay for this fic I can't really sum it up so plz just read. NOTE: I Do not own Inuyasha and characters! R&R Hope you guys like this one. Finally finished and revised!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was standing just outside her small home. The wood aging through time yet it seemed as if it were already older than time it self. As the years added to this little house the more it took away. Her long raven hair flowed through the air and down, cascading and flowing with each gentle breeze. The light was beginning to fade as day turned to night and darkness now ruled the sky. And as she stood there all she could do was think, think of the amount of pain she had already endured. Suddenly the dark night skies were lit by flames as the roar's of dragons could be heard. Kagome moved, she knew all too well who they belonged to and why they set the village on fire. He was searching for her. She was about to run off, trying to catch her family and warn them of the danger but was met face to face with a large dark colored dragon instead. It flew over head, passing her by until it's master ordered it back. At first she was calm and simply glaring at the man until she heard her mother's and brothers frightened screams. Upon hearing them she froze and stood still with no intention of running, refusing to leave them in the merciless hands of the evil lord that had been so urgently looking for her.

"Run Kagome! Run!" scram her mother trying to get, convince her daughter to listen, trying to save her soon to be only child. "Run!" she yelled one last time as the blood dripped down and covered Kagome. He had done it, he had killed her only family right before her very eyes. All the while amusement on his face.

"Now my dear, you are free to be mine. Come, let us go to our castle." the evil lord said ever so smoothly. As if what he had just done was nothing. However she ran. She ran for dear life and at the request of her mother, her mother's last request. Kagome ran far for her freedom as well as hope. Hope of one day forgetting this all, this bloody past and finding a home. Yet it had been two year's since that day and now Kagome sat, thinking of the still very fresh, painful memory. She was about to head to for the hall, ready to lead the new group of servants when she was called out.

"Kagome!" called a young girl in black and pink armor.

"Lady Sango, how may I help you?" she asked although she knew Sango very well, including her past, she addressed her by title when in front of others. Sango was the palace or castle guard and in charge of security and so deserved the upmost sign of respect.

"I need you to take Kilala out for a stretch. Are you busy?"

"No my lady, I can ask Shippo to lead them."

"Very well, I'll be out of my meeting soon. I'll meet you in the stalls."

"Yes my lady." and with that both went their separate ways. Sango for the meeting she needed to attend to and Kagome toward Shippo if only to head toward the stalls soon after. However upon arriving at the stalls and handing her papers to the guards she was challenged by the men of the stalls. Those in charge of the duty she was currently assigned to by none other than the head of security. They were all servants, though thought them selves to greater just because of their status, her job compared to their job. Kagome rolled her eyes and simply headed straight for Kilala's stall. She was a grand dragon, a red and orange scaled dragon. She released Kilala's restraints and soon walked her out. As she climbed on the large red and orange dragon Kagome could hear their sarcastic remarks and taunting comments.

"Hey boys lets see who she falls for first." one of them taunted, shoving an elbow into one of the other mens side and a wicked grin on his face.

"I bet it'll be for me, the girls of these stalls always fall for me first." the second one teased. However before she took flight the room grew silent and tense. Kagome thinking it was the men simply huffed and let it slide. Unaware of the stunned prince she left on the ground and his watching eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

A tall silver haired, amber eyed prince walked into the holding stalls only to hear a group of men laughing. When he wet to investigate he found a girl on a dragon, on Sango's dragon of all people and ready to fly. The prince was about to stop the girl knowing that Sango's dragon flew for no one but her master but the girl sat on Kilala and the dragon did nothing. She accepted the girl before gracefully flying off. He turned to the men gathered in silence and pointed to the first one.

"You get my dragon." he ordered.

"Yes Prince." he replied while rushing and leaving the other two. Once he was in the air he waited for Kilala to act up all the while the girl still unaware of her watcher. As time passed the prince rode amazed at the girl. In truth she had potential to be a dragon ridder like Sango, if not stronger. However suddenly Kilala went into a fit and a panic; trying to throw the girl off. When she was about to fly off the girl suddenly spoke . She spoke in a language that was thought to be long since forgotten and missed. Kilala immediately calmed her self and glided toward the ground where she calmly set her self down. The prince then made his way toward them, after the girl only to be stopped and be angered by the men. They ran at the girl and tried to hurt her. However Kilala quickly defended the servant girl, hiding her from sight. Then, suddenly one of them got through and was about to reach her when the girl fought back. Throwing him into the wall and knocking him out. The guard all the while simply sat, watching and amazed at what was occurring. Finally, the young prince reached the guard.

"Enough! Off of her! Stop!" he yelled causing silence to claim the room once again. The guard was soon on his feet and in front of the prince.

"My prince."

"Shut it. Call for my brother and take the girl to the infirmary hall." he ordered.

"Yes my prince."

"Oh and another thing. Throw those three into the dungeons." he said, causing the men to retreat only to be caught by a second guard.

"Are you sure about the girl my prince?"

"Go! Now!" was his only response. He was about to follow the guard holding the girl when he paused in the hall way.

"You."

"Yes sir."

"Summon Sango and send her to the infirmary hall and have some one put both dragons back in their stalls."

"Yes sir." and with that being done he left for the hall, following the guard holding the girl who seemed to posses the knowledge that was thought to be lost.

Sango was in the middle of a meeting when the guard busted in. She spoke to him swiftly, intending on sending him away only to quickly dismiss her self and if only to quickly run for the hall in which she had been told to attend to. When she arrived she found Kagome laying on a hospital bed only be blocked by the Lord, Lady and Prince of the lands.

"What happened?!" she questioned desperately while moving past them to sit by the young girls side. Sango's eyes were filled with worry and unshed tears.

"Kilala lost it, she panicked and tried to kick her off." explained the young prince, calmness to his tone of voice yet his eyes fighting to hid, conceal the worry in them.

"So why isn't she all cut up? Why doesn't she have any broken bones?" she questioned now fully in tears.

"Because she spoke to her in the language of the dragons, the language of wisdom and strength." he said, causing the other's to look up at him then back to the girl.

"But...but Kilala wouldn't do that? She likes Kagome." Sango went on, ignoring what had just been said and concentrating on trying to figure out why it was Kilala would do such a thing.

"The stall men chanted it" was all he had to say because in an instant Sango was on her feet and ready to kill the fools who not only hurt her friend but also knowing, remembering that only a chant would cause such a thing to happen. Kilala protected Kagome as if she were her self, as if she were a master to her and so would never harm her on purpose.

"Lord, I ask for their lives." she said seriously.

"No, they did not kill her. There is no need for blood to be spilled. However they will serve for their crime." spoke the lord, his tone of voice serious and final.

"But my lord."

"Nothing more. I would like a word with this girl however." Upon hearing his words both the prince and Sango turned.

"You can't!" both snapped shocking the lord. Though it wasn't so much as Sango's response but the Prince's reaction that shocked him.

"And why not Inuyasha?" mused the lord.

"Be...because you don't like talking to servants. You'll probably scar her to death. Let me talk to her." he said quickly, causing Lady Rin and Lord Sesshomaru to smile. Sango on the other hand knew better and so kept her mouth shut.

"If that is your wish Prince Inuyasha."

"Yes, it is my lady." he said, using titled and hoping that it would be enough to get things done his way.

"If she has not woken by nightfall call for me. I will heal her." spoke Lady Rin before leaving. Once gone Inuyasha turned to the girl and then looked at Sango.

"She's not gonna wake up today. Even if Rin helps her."

"What about Miroku?" hoped Sango feeling bad about the whole situation.

"He's busy with an errand." he responded causing Sango to sigh. In the end Inuyasha carried her to his chambers and let Sango stay with her for a while. Once night fell Inuyasha stepped in and send Sango to dinner. As he sat in silence he looked at the girl. Her long raven hair was spread all around her as her in takes of air caused him peace. Suddenly, the girl shot her eyes open and sat up quicker than expected. She looked at her surroundings before anything else only to come face to face with amber eyes. Kagome immediately froze knowing who it was although not sure as to why she was in his chambers. 'Why am I here?' she thought before speaking.

"Wha...what happened?" she questioned unsure of wether she should be asking anything at all. However his eyes were simply staring as a grin appeared upon his face.

"You're full of surprises aren't you girl?" he questioned suddenly while admiring her awaken face. 'Although this shouldn't be happening.' he thought. 'Why? How does she have such a hold on me?' He wondered further.

"My prince. I'm sorry for the trouble but I must get back...to work?" she said while trying to get up only yo be blocked by him.

"You shouldn't move, you're still healing."

"But I feel fine my prince, I do." she insisted as she forced her self up only to fall. Inuyasha chuckled at her attempt, she was proving to be an entertaining girl as well.

"Lay down, I'll call for some dinner for you but for now you're name?"

"Kagome my prince."

"Kagome then, I'm ordering you to sit tight and rest. I'll call for Sango and bring you some food." he said while turning and heading for the grand door.

"But my..."

"Not buts." and with that he left. Kagome tried to stand, tried to leave only to fail every time. After several long moments Sango walked in with a tray full of food and a large cup of tea.

"Kagome! I'm so glad you're alright." she exclaimed as soon as the tray was set down.

"Yea, what happened?"

"You don't remember?" asked Sango as she took a seat next to the bed and handed her the tray of food.

"No, the last thing I remember was trying to calm Kilala down...wait? Did Kilala drop me?! Please, she didn't mean it! It was..."

"Clam down, I know who's fault it was. Kilala is fine."

"You do?" Kagome questioned, a little unsure as to how or if she really knew.

"Yes, the prince was watching but had just walked in when it all started...but..."

"But?" questioned Kagome as Sango ran out of words and began the tense silence. They sat in silence for a while and just as Sango was about to explain Miroku, the lords advisor, guard and chief of army walked in.

"Sango." he called while walking silently.

"Miroku? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, well almost nothing. Lord Sesshomaru has changed his mind. He would like a word with the girl." he said, showing how guilty he felt at having to force her to move so soon.

"What?!" exclaimed Sango, Kagome and even Inuyasha who had just began to walk in.

"She is to follow me into the throne room." he said with sad eyes. He knew how much and how hard Sango had tried yet it was all in vain. In the end he wanted to see for him self as much as the rest of the officers wanted. Meanwhile Kagome sat frozen and scared. 'What! What have I done?!' she thought franticly not even sure if she had the energy to walk.

"Please Lord Miroku. Ask the lord to wait, I must clean my self and I'm not sure if I have the energy to walk."

"Very well, you have an hour's time. No more, no less." and with that he left. Sango glanced at Kagome and left, leaving her alone with the prince.


	3. Chapter 3

"My prince, if I may? I must head for my quarters and wash." Kagome said as soon as she was done with her tray of food and cup of tea. Somehow she knew that he wouldn't have even considered allowing her to leave unless she was done with her dinner and tea.

"No, it's too far and you're still too weak. You'll wash here, I'll send for your cloths."

"But my prince."

"You like that word don't you girl? Just listen, you have to in order to heal faster." he said, all the while slightly teasing at the manner in which she addressed him.

"Very well my prince."

"Inuyasha." he said so suddenly while not only shocking Kagome but him self as well.

"Excuse me."

"My name, it's Inuyasha." he said before leaving her in the room. After recovering from the initial shock Kagome soon found her self washed and ready to go in under an hour's time. Sango had returned and at first Kagome had hope in her eyes. Hope that she'd be able to go to her quarters instead of meeting the lord however Sango shook her head.

"Sorry."

"You ready girl?" Miroku asked.

"It's Kagome my lord." she spoke boldly. Shocking and causing a smile to appear on everyone's face.

"Sorry, my manners seemed to have left me as well as my strength. Are we ready Kagome." Miroku responded, a faint smile playing his lips.

"Yes."

"Very well, shall we?" he asked and with that they left. Kagome was amazed to finally see the halls of the palace. Sure she worked her butt off there but she had never set foot in the palace it self. Her job was always in the stalls by the dragons or out side by the servants quarters but never had she walked through the grand halls like most of the maids. When they arrived Kagome was shaking and sweating.

"Lord Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"Will Prince Inuyasha be inside as well?"

"I'm not sure honestly, why?"

"No reason." Kagome answered while Miroku nocked on the door as they arrived.

"Come in!" came a cold, stern voice.

"Well that's your cue. See you around." Miroku said with a wave of a hand.

"Wait! You're not coming with me?!" Kagome asked, panic evident in her tone of voice.

"Nope, this was my last assignment for the day." and with that he left. Leaving Kagome frozen in front of the two large doors. After a while the doors suddenly opened and Kagome walked in. The room was lit by candle light and felt very strange. When she stood in the center of the room she heard the voice once again.

"Why did you not tell us of your gift? Or your knowledge of the martial arts?"

"I did not know of it my lord."

"Are you lying?" countered the lord, his eyes suspicious and his tone of voice challenging.

"No! No my lord! I would not lie to you," she answered while quickly bowing, taking nothing as a joke. This was no time to act so nonchalantly.

"Calm your self, he only meant it as a joke. Is today not the day of your birth?" came Lady Rin's kind, cheery voice, causing Kagome's nerves to slightly drop.

"Yes, but I did not..."

"You did not mention it. Well, it's in your file. Tell me, do you remember what happened?" Lady Rin spoke, taking charge as if it was she was truly ruled and not her husband.

"No my lady, all I remember was trying to calm her,...then nothing."

"I see..." was her only response. Soon the two were whispering to one another, trying to find a logical solution.

"Very well then, tomorrow you will start your new duties. See to Sango about the weapon and a dragon."

"My lord, My lady? If I may, I am but a lonely, simple peasant girl who's lost everything. Why would you want me as part of your protecters?"

"Because my dear," started Rin. "Today you spoke in a language that was thought to have been forgotten. Not to mention you fought without training." she stated with a smile on her face, already expecting great things of the young girl before her.

"My lady?"

"We are done here. Fetch whatever old cloths you may still want and follow Sango to your new quarters." suddenly came the lords cold voice and causing Kagome to bow. She knew there was no more asking, challenging her new orders.

"My lord, my lady."

"One more thing you don't have to address us so formally now. So please, be calm." Rin said with a smile on her face, warm and easy. Inside Kagome frowned, hurt. That smile reminded her so much of what she had once had, of the family she had lost.

"Yes, thank you." and with that she left. Kagome managed to find her way back to Inuyasha's room and had walked in only to find the young prince undressed. Kagome quickly closed her eyes and walked out, leaving a very stunned and confused Inuyasha in the room. Several seconds later Sango showed up and she begged to be lead away quickly.

"What's wrong?" questioned Sango as soon as they reached her new room.

"Well, I've been moved up to a beginner dragon rider and I sort of...well...walkedinonInuyasha!" she blurred the ending out as quickly as possible. Hoping Sango wouldn't understand although she knew she had when she heard Sango go into a laughing fit. Kagome turned red but said nothing. After a while Sango left and Kagome slept for tomorrow she would have to wake early and be ready for a long day of learning and training of the arts.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Kagome woke up early. She got dressed in her new work out cloths and quickly headed straight for the palace's warrior dojo. 'There I'm to wait for my sensei but...but what if I blank out again?' "No!" she yelled stopping in her tracks. She was brought back by the echo of her scream's and soft voice full with warmth.

"Shh, you're fine." it spoke while taking her into it's arms for comfort. Kagome froze but said nothing. She simply stood and accepted the comfort that was being provide. When she tried to look up the hug tightened and soon she could not move.

"Rest, relax and simply live...be happy." was the last words it spoke before it faded and Kagome fell forward. At that instant she recognized it's voice, his voice. 'Fa...father?..thank you.' she thought while standing back up and finally entering the dojo. When she walked in she saw a field instead of a room and about 16 other warriors. She recognized most of them as captions or officers and only four were soldiers. All eye's were soon on her, causing her to freeze yet again. Soon a long haired, tall, brown eyed man stood in front of her. His eyes were tense and filled with confusion.

"What do you want girl?" he demanded, his tone of voice a little too rough for Kagome's liking.

"I...I'm the new dragon rider." Kagome softly spoke, not sure what was going on or if she had already started off bad.

"Speak louder next time."

"Yes, yes sir."

"Heh, these are you're training hour's. You start at dawn and end at sun set. You'll start with Koga move to our master in archery lady Kikyou and finally end with me."

"Sensei?"

"Yes now go." and with that he walked off. Kagome sighed and tried to find her first teacher. He was more of a trainer actually. When she found him she was on the back side of the so called room handing Sango a slip of paper.

"Here you go, you pass. Up next, your test."

"Thanks." Sango said with a smile, seeming happy.

"Sango?" questioned Kagome gaining both their attention.

"Kagome! Hey, looks like your starting off with Koga here."

"Yea, sensei Koga."

"Master, I'm not sensei level yet. Well lets see you're slip umm..." Koga responded, kindly correcting Kagome on his title.

"Kagome."

"Kagome then."

"Yes, here you go."

"Well see you later Kagome. I got to go train Kilala for a while and check on your soon to be dragon."

"Okay." she said while Sango walked off and Koga looked over her papers.

"Well Kagome, lets get started. Take 5 laps, 10 push ups, 15 chin ups, and 15 sprints for starters."

"Starters?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Good luck Kag's." and with that Sango left.

Inuyasha had woken early, he was the first in the dojo as usual and the first to be done with all of his exercises for the day. Now he was sitting and watching, watching Kagome and thinking of how much she was really capable of. At first he didn't think she was capable of much but when she finished the first half in two hours he thought other wise. 'I think I'll join her when she fly's.' he thought while jumping down and ringing the bell for all the actives to start their rounds. Soon Kagome was left alone and tired as she walked toward the archery field. When she got their she was met with a older woman who amazedly looked a lot like her. She was shocked at first but quickly snapped out of it when a quiver of arrows and a bow was thrown her way.

"Here. You must be Kagome, it's been a while since I've had a student. Actually your my one student so far. Start with holding the bow properly like this." she instructed while demonstrating it for her. "Once you're done call me and we'll start." she said while trying to walk away only to be stopped.

"Maser Kikyou?"

"Yes?" she asked while turning to face the young girl only to be stunned. Kagome had already not only taken hold of the bow correctly but fired and hit her mark.

"What am I?" she asked before falling forward and passing out. Kikyou ran to the girls side and lifted her up. She carried her to the small first aid room in the dojo and set her down. Soon Inuyasha walked in and sat by the girl.

"Sango will not be please." he said suddenly, tone of voice calm but face grim. Again worry was etching it's way to the surface of his face through his eyes.

"Prince? I was not aware you were so close by."

"Why sensei, have you grown weak with no students to teach?" he teased lightly.

"No my prince but..."

"Watch her, I'll send for Rin." he said while moving for the door. However before he could leave he heard her faint voice.

"NO...don't. I'm alright Inu...ya..sha." she said while standing. Inuyasha smiled, shocking Kikyou in the process. No one had ever seen let alone caused him to smile. 'Other than his mother.' she thought sadly. The late queen Izaoe had passed on many years ago and seeing her son's smiling face for the first time in nearly four years was refreshing.

"You don't give up do you girl?"

"NO, not when I have things to do and a purpose to full fill." she spoke causing both to stay silent. "I refuse to slack off and let my self be taken back. I will..work and...I will...succeed." she said only to collapse again. That's when it hit Kikyou.

"Prince Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

"Are you aware that she hit every mark, dead center not to mention she sowed mastery of the basics on bow and arrow on only her first time. This is her first time is it not?"

"Yes as far as I know and, I saw but they were weak attacks."

"Exactly, this girl has not slept in two days." Kikyou stated wisely. "I doubt she'll wake but if she does I'm giving her a sedative to help her sleep."

"Right, when will she be alright?" a bit of worry showing in his tone of voice then. Had this girl truly not slept in two days?

"By the time her last lesson begins."

"I see, I'll send Sango over with some dinner for both of you then."

"Tell me, what makes you smile prince?" she questioned only to receive what she had expected.

"That is none of your concern Kikyou. Now get to work." and with that Inuyasha stormed off, leaving behind a smiling Kikyou. 'Feh, if I knew that I'd be able to stop it.' he thought bitterly. 'I would.' he thought while walking off.


	5. Chapter 5

As sleep claimed Kagome all she could think about was what had happened yesterday and the blank out incident. She was drifting in darkness and she had no idea what was up or what was down. As she drifted she felt despair and loneliness only to feel hope flare. Then just as she felt it her eyes flew open and she shot up. Sango was by her side as Kikyou soon joined them.

"So, you did it again? You need to be more careful." Sango lectured, worry evident and obvious in her tone of voice.

"I know and I will."

"We mean it Kagome." came Kikiyou's voice, he sensei's tone of voice almost as serious as that of the Lords.

"You need to be fit and well rested to perform at your best. Now eat this and follow Sango down to you're lesson."

"Yes sensei, see you tomorrow and thank you sensei." and with that she left while with her sensei Kagome spent her time learning the basic stances only to find out that she already knew most of them. Her lesson was finished early at the lords request as Kagome headed to the stalls. It was time to see her dragon. As they neared the stalls Kagome felt weird. Soon sounds, roars and the sound of people retreating was heard. Sango approached the head guard.

"What's going on?"

"It's the Prince dragon he's lost control." he informed Sango, all the while panic evident in his tone of voice. The prince's dragon was one of the most temperamental dragons.

"The silver?"

"Yes."

"Kagome, you'll have to...Kagome?" but before Sango could stop her Kagome walked into the silver's stall. It was roaring and flapping it's wings wildly and as soon as Kagome entered it's stall the dragon blocked the door. Preventing anyone from entering or escaping his large stall.

"Shhh, you're okay Hei." soothed Kagome.

'Wow, how did you know my name?' she heard a male voice in her head. It's tone of voice holding a slight roaring, purr to it.

"How can I hear you is more like it." Kagome said, suddenly stopping her self from getting too close.

'We choose only those who's souls are marked to talk to.'

"What about Inuyasha can he hear you?"

'Yes, he is my master.'

"What's wrong? Why were you yelling? Why are you making such an up roar?" Kagome asked once she understood how it was and why it was she could her the dragon.

'There's a needle stuck under my wing.'

"Needle?"

'Straw, hay? Whatever you call it, it just hurts damn it.'

"Here I'll get it for you." she offered as she climbed up and healed it completely, leaving no sign of what had been bothering and hurting the dragon. Hei bowed and showed great respect for the young girl.

'I knew you were special but my lad...'

"Wow, wow, wow, I'm not a lady. I'm just a simple girl."

'I'd beg to differ.' but before Hei could finish.

"Differ about what Hei?" came Inuyasha's voice as he walked in. "Besides that, what is this I hear you acting up?" Inuyasha said, looking over Kagome and making sure that there wasn't a scratch on her. Once he was certain that she wasn't hurt he turned his gaze back to the dragon.

'Well if those bozos knew how to check a dragon properly I wouldn't be "acting" up.' he said while yawing. 'The only one who figured it our was this young girl, Kagome was it?'

"Yea, well. I'll see you later Hei, I have to go meet my dragon." Kagome said, nerves clearly showing in her tone of voice.

'Take care Kagome. Oh and if your dragon is the new amber her name is Verdelet. Master of ceremonies but you'll probably be able to call her V.'

"Thanks, to both of you." she said nodding to Inuyasha and walking out. Everyone saw kagome walk out unharmed and untouched. Amazed Sango slowly but surly lead kagome to her dragon's stall only to be confronted by Miroku.

"You ready Sango?"

"Yea, is Kilala?"

"She's ready to go, she's waiting with Sai."

"I'll se you tomorrow Kagome. Be careful." Sango warned while looking over Kagome and the entranced to her dragon's stall.

"But...I?" I don't know my dragon's name!" she lied, afraid of going in alone.

"Don't worry, a link will open as soon as you walk in." and with that she left. Kagome looked at the stalls door, gulped and walked in. When she did she was met by two large red eyes and a huge amber body. 'Beautiful.' she thought.

'Thanks, so are you. So, Hei told you my name huh? What a trip killer.' the dragon spoke, looking Kagome up and down from head to toe.

"Sorry."

'No need, so how you been my lady? By the feels of it pretty tired.'

"But how?"

'Oh and for the record, you are one tough girl to track you know that?'

"So, do you prefer V or Verdelet?" Kagome asked, deciding not to ask what it was the dragon meant. She felt confused enough as it was.

'I prefer that you rest as you should and not collapse so much. You and the prince. I'm sure Hei is telling him as we speak.'

"The prince? What's going on?"

'Don't worry, just go to sleep. We'll fly tomorrow.' and with that Verdelet fell asleep. Kagome exited the stall quickly only o be met by Inuyasha.

"He let you hear him?" he questioned despite already knowing the answer.

"Yea, is that a bad thing?"

"Well no but it takes someone with certain strength of mind and well...royalty to listen to him." Inuyasha said, all the while not sure what to make of Hei's sudden decision to allow Kagome to hear him.

"Oh, umm...prince? I have to rest, tomorrow I start flight lessons."

"I know. I'm the master." and with that he ran off. Kagome let out a long sigh, how she wished she was royal if only to be with him, to be able to feel happy again. 'but I'm not...I'm just a lucky peasant.' was all she thought as she went to her quarters and straight to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Kagome woke up and felt great. Which amazed her because she thought she would have been tried and sore from the previous day. She ran through her course as if nothing, hitting every mark and even tapped into the dragon's light that lay dormant inside of her. However Kikyou stopped her as soon as she had revealed it.

"You must never show that light do you understand?" she had seriously.

"Yes sensei, but why?"

"It's something that has been thought to have died out and for the world to know it hasn't will feed the malice it already has."

"But sensei.."

"Just promise me, promise me that you will not show it and I'll teach you how to master it. How to truly control it."

"I promise."

"Good, now go. You will see your sensei today and then take flight with Prince Inuyasha."

"Yes, thank you sensei." she said while bowing and taking her leave. When Kagome got to her sensei's field she was jumped. Kagome tried to jump out of the way but was slightly grazed. Her sensei smiled then, apparently impressed about something.

"You're fast I'll give you that much." and with that they began. Kagome tried to block each move and did most of the time. Soon she could yet just when she thought she had mastered it her sensei added a weapon. Kagome looked around but could only find a pair of daggers. When she held them she felt a familiar pulse, one that seemed to reside within her. 'Why does this seem so natural?' she thought only to be grazed once on the arm.

"Hey!" she called out, annoyed that no matter how hard she tried she still ended up with the cuts.

"Rule one, don't let your guard down." and with that it started yet again. By the time she was out Kagome was hungry and so she quickly headed over to the mess hall and grabbed a quick bite to eat. Just as she was about to leave she felt a dagger coming her way and quickly dodged it only to draw her own. In front of her stood a small boy with white hair and cold eyes. A dark aura, sort of feel emitted from him, one that Kagome did not like.

"What can a peasant like you do on a dragon? Let alone on a war field. Die!" he hissed out.

"A lot more than a little boy like you can!" she teased knowing well that it'd probably tear him up inside.

"The name is Hakudoshi bitch, you better respect me if you want to live."

"How cute, the little boy is making threats. Listen, you're no captain and you're not an officer by the looks of it so fuck off." she hissed unsure where all this was coming from. 'Wow, where did this come from?' she thought, finding it hard to believe how protective and aggressive she was acting.

"Why I ought to.." he warned charging at her only to be blocked by...

"Miroku?!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Captain!" bowed Hakudoshi after being released from his hold. Miroku looked around the hall only to find everyone distracted by their meals.

"You **will** respect woman, especially if you're in my squad." Miroku scolded, glaring at the young man whose name was Hakudoshi.

"Sir, I will." he agreed sourly. Kagome lowered her head and ran off knowing full well that if Miroku was there, it was to search for her and call her to the stalls. As she neared the stalls she could suddenly hear all the dragons thoughts. Their voices and thoughts all ran through her mind, an then as she entered the stalls everything suddenly went silent as all the dragon heads turned to face her. Inuyasha looked to Hei for an answer but he refused to respond.

"Okay? I'm ready uhh...master or sensei?"

"Inuyasha will do." he said smiling.

"Right, I'll just get V."

"Is that her name?"

"No, it's actually Verdelet but she prefers V for short." Kagome said, finding it only fair that she give him the name to her dragon because she already knew his.

'Hey! Why are you telling him that?!' came V's sudden voice out of no where.

'Cause she wants to.' budded in Hei with a sarcastic tone in his voice causing Kagome to laugh.

"Something funny?" questioned Inuyasha, confused by Hei's sudden comment and Kagome sudden laughter.

"Huh? Oh no I'll just get V."

"I'll meet you in the flight wing."

"Right." she answered while approaching V. When she entered her stall V looked at her funny.

"Something wrong?" she asked while placing a saddle on her.

'Yea, I'm no horse! I refuse to ride with a saddle or a harness or a chain!' she exclaimed, anger clearly in her tone of voice and eyes.

"But it's to keep me safe."

'I'll keep you safe, all you have to do is trust me.'

"But..."

'No buts,' and with that V headed out the door with a panicking Kagome behind. When they reached it Inuyasha looked at her with shock on his face.

"Where's the harness?" he asked causing Hei to turn to V.

'Copy cat.'

'Shut it dog terd.'

'Bitch.'

'Ass.' they went on, continuing to not only insult one another but to fight with one another as well.

All the while they fought Kagome was going insane. It was hard enough to block a stall, hall full of dragon's thoughts but to add two bickering ones was far too much.

"Enough! we had a problem with it but I guess I'll just ride bare." she lied causing everyone who was in the room to stare. No one had been yelling, arguing or continuously pressuring her to answer and yet she had snapped, lashed out as if thought someone was.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"If she hesitated you know you can chain her down right?" Inuyasha said, thinking that Kagome's decision came from fear of not being able to harness her dragon than from her own mind.

'Hell no!' V scram giving Kagome an even bigger head ache.

"No!..No it's okay."

"Fine, Hei" he called then jumped on his back.

"Wait, you ride bare too?"

"Yea, Hei is what keeps me safe. Not that stupid thing."

'See.'

"Oh." was Kagome's simply and short response.

"But I guess V is trying to tell you that." Inuyasha said with a smile on his face.

"Yea." she said while smiling back. Soon Kagome was on V's back and taking to riding like a natural born rider. She loved the wind in her face and the way it flew through her hair. She felt right and most of all at home.

'You miss it too huh?' was V's only comment as they flew through the sky.

"Yea."

"Okay, now head higher and keep you're breathing even." he called. "It gets harder to breath the higher you go!" he finished while going up. Kagome looked at them and knew they were the perfect pair. Both looked so calm and at ease. 'I can relate.'

'To what?' questioned V, waiting for the okay to follow the other two.

"Nothing, ready?"

'Whenever you are.' she responded as they took to the skies. That night Kagome fell asleep feeling like she was the luckiest girl in the world, as if she truly was royalty. However her dreams told her other wise. All night she dram of her families death and the day it had all happened. Then, suddenly when she was pulled into darkness and ready to give up a light was shown. It was warm and welcoming though Kagome could not bring her self to move. Her body was numb with the pain of those she had lost, with the pain of being alone. Suddenly...

**A/N Sorry cliff hanger huh? Hope you're liking the story so far. Thinking of a sequel but I'm not quite sure yet. Please send reviews if you can. Take care.**


	7. Chapter 7

That night Kagome fell asleep feeling like she was the luckiest girl in the world, as if she truly was royalty. However her dreams told her other wise. All night she dram of her families death and the day it had all happened. Then, suddenly when she was pulled into darkness and ready to give up a light was shown. It was warm and welcoming though Kagome could not bring her self to move. Her body was numb with the pain of those she had lost, with the pain of being alone. Suddenly it spoke and it moved. The light grew in size as it called out to her.

"Don't..don't give up Kagome." it was full of warmth, the strength within it was as warm as it had been before and so full of love. So much so that Kagome once again recognized it instantly as well as from before and so using the last bit of strength she had left she moved. At the end of a tunnel she found t and stood before it, stood before her father.

"Fa...father?" she questioned as the tears covered her face.

"Shh, it's alright. Your mother and brother are safe."

"I miss you!...All of you. Oh so much." she cried.

"I know but don't worry. Just work, work hard and don't give up."

"But..."

"I promise this will all end soon. So please don't give up."

"Da..dad."

"Shh..." he soothed calming her sleep and ending the nightmares. From that night on Kagome fell asleep only to find peace, warmth, light and most of all comfort. As the weeks flew by she grew stronger, and grew better and better on flying that she no longer needed to work with an instructor. Once accomplishing such height she was given a post just like any other guard. She was moved up and became Inuyasha's guard and Miroku released of his temporary post. Allowing him to return to his squad. Sango helped her throughout all of her training and even helped her prepare for all of her tests. Now, now it was the day of the ball and Kagome was to attend it along side all of her captains, officers, nobles, and royals. It was getting late yet still she sat, talking to one of her closes friends.

"Can't we just stay in tonight? Can't I? He can go alone, he is a big boy after all." declared Kagome. V's head was close as she curled her self up, ready for sleep.

'You are at a high standing post now, besides royalty is in your blood wether you believe me or not.'

"Again with that nonsense?"

'It's not! But I'll wait for you father to show you.'

"How...how did you know about my father?!" but before V could answer her question they were interrupted.

"Kagome!" called Sango, searching for her. She had been searching all over the palace and had finally found her only to find her un prepared.

'Don't you dare.' she send out, knowing that V would call Sango their way. V had a large grin on her face and so turned to the door while flapping her wings.

"Thanks V, come on Kagome! Lets go!"

"But...I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because...because V is sick. I have to stay with her." she tried to lie only to hear V's un ill roar and moving tail.

"No she's not, now come on." and with that Sango took Kagome's hand and lead her off.

'Do you think she's ready?' came Hei's voice, calling out to Verdelet.

'Yes'

'So should we?'

'No, not tonight. Besides lord Naraku will be here she'll be too tense.'

'Right.' and with that both dragons fell asleep while Kagome changed thanks to Sango.

"So why were you hiding?" Sango questioned while helping her friend into her dress.

"I wasn't hiding!" she exclaimed while trying to hide the truth evident in her eyes.

"Oh really? What were you doing then?"

"I was...looking after V."

"More like hiding in her stall." she teased only to be met by silence. Kagome looked her self over in the mirror; disregarding the comment and couldn't help but let silence be her voice. Never in her life had she owned such fine cloths let alone be able to try them on.

"You'll take their breaths away." said Sango gently while smiling. Kagome's hair had curls here and there simply for accent as it flew threw the air. The dress was long and silver with black roses and vines coming up. It was fit for a queen and yet some how Kagome felt right. It felt right and secure, as if she was born, meant to be there. She was so lost in thought in her amazement that it was Sango's truthful words that had forced her back.

"It's time. Inuyasha is waiting for you at the hall."

"I can't...I just can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm a peasant, I shouldn't be at a ball. Sensei Kikyou can escort him."

"She isn't his guard, she's a sensei. Besides she's on duty tonight." Sango retorted. "Listen, those days are over. You're better than any other person I know and it's not just because you moved up but because you are. You're even better than some nobles and royals here tonight. You have a kind heart and a strong one too, so go. Inuyasha is waiting." Sango finished softly and left. Kagome soon was out the door and on her way. Uneasy about it all. As she walked down the halls and felt like running away her mother's voice filled her mind.

'Go...you'll be fine and you look beautiful. He's waiting.' she spoke only to leave just as quickly as she had come. That was all Kagome needed for soon she found her self running down the hall and toward the prince. 'My prince.' she thought. Soon she was just outside the hall only to stop. 'What am I thinking?!...I can't go through with this!' she thought franticly while looking for a way out. She was about to retreat when the music started and the announcer spoke.

"Kagome Higurashi, apprentice to sensei Kikyou-sama and first lieutenant to Prince Inuyasha." he called. Taking that as her cue Kagome slowly walked down the stairs, acknowledging everyone on the way down. At the bottom of the stairs she met up with Inuyasha's intense gaze causing her to blush.

"My Prince." she greeted, keeping his title in place as was necessary.

"Kagome." he said while bowing with respect as did Kagome. Inuyasha then took her arm and escorted her to their table. Once seated he turned to her again. His eyes at that moment could simply not have enough of her as all he wanted was to stare.

"So, what took you?" he finally spoke.

"Huh? Oh sorry I was with V." Kagome responded, a bit distracted by Inuyasha's appearance before answering his question.

"Is she alright?" Inuyasha asked, worry in his tone of voice. He had come to care about the dragon almost as much as his own.

"Yes."

"Good for a moment there I was worried."

"No, I would never have left her if she was sick."

"Heh, not about her though don't get me wrong. For a moment there I thought you had left me." he said, stunning Kagome. When her shock wore off a warm smile spread across her face before she spoke.

"No, I would never leave Inuyasha." she whispered so that only he could hear. "You took me in, rescued me from something I thought I would never be able to escape. I could never leave you...I could never betray you." she finished. This caused Inuyasha to look at her, look past her appearance, her status or even her current social status. The only thing he could now see was Kagome, his Kagome. Inuyasha was about to tell her, to confess his true thoughts, his true feelings when she suddenly tensed and reached for V's scale. Inuyasha taking this as a sign of warning was about to turn and fight only to come face to face with...


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha was about to tell her, to confess his true thoughts, his true feelings when she suddenly tensed and reached for V's scale. Inuyasha taking this as a sign of warning was about to turn and fight only to come face to face with Lord Naraku, the lord of the east.

"Good evening Lord Naraku, how is the ball?" Inuyasha said, his manners and tone of voice all proper and what was to be expected of the Prince of the western lands.

"It's fantastic, and who do we have here young Prince?" he questioned while looking over Kagome. This caused her to freeze, her body tensed as her min completely blew past her true self. He was there at the ball! The man responsible for so much of the sorrow that haunted her past stood before her! Yet she could do nothing, say nothing of the horrible things he had done because no one would believe her.

'Hey, you alright?' suddenly came V's frantic voice.

'Yes, but you'll never guess who's here.' she responded sarcastically.

'Naraku.' she growled out.

'Yea, what should I do?' Kagome replied, anger and longing evident in her tone of voice. Nothing would satisfy her more right then and there than to rip his throat out, to kill the bastard responsible for the death of her family.

'Nothing, just play along.'

'But he...he killed my family! He had to...'

'And once then what? Will it bring them back? Will it kill the pain?'

'No.' she barely responded

'Then just play along.' she finished as Kagome was snapped back to reality by Inuyasha's voice.

"This is Kagome, my right hand." he said lightly, almost as if it were the clearest thing in the world.

"I see, what a beautiful girl. Kagome was it? Allow me to introduce my self."

"My lord you need none. All know of your ruling." Kagome responded politely.

"Really? And what do they say?" he questioned, putting Kagome on the spot yet simply causing a smile to spread across her face.

"That their lands are ruled by a great and kind lord." she said causing him to laugh. All the while Inuyasha simply watched. It seemed odd how she knew so much and what made him think more was her tone of voice. It was full of hidden hate, yet still held a tone of respect and royalty.

"I see and who may I ask said all these wonderful things? After all I have to thank them for such kind words." he questioned but before she could reply Inuyasha stepped in. Having enough of their conversation and the emotion it caused to stir deep with in him, of the anger and sudden want to kill the man before him took over.

"Well thank you for coming but I must attend to my other guest. Have you spoken to my brother?"

"Yes, but I do have some things to settle with the both of you but I suppose that will just have to wait for some other time. Until then, I hope you have good fortune." he said while glancing over to Kagome. Kagome however simply bowed in response and smiled as politely as she possibly could. Once he was gone Kagome let out a long sigh of relief only to be reminded of where she was.

"Why the act? If you didn't like him you could have left?"

"I'm not to leave your side my Prince." was her short and simple answer.

"And how many times do I have to tell you? It's Inuyasha."

"Yes, I know my Prince but that does not excuse me when in front of formals, nobles, and royals such as your guest." she spoke wisely. Inuyasha looked at her, surprised but said nothing. All through the night she followed Inuyasha and met a few of the guest. When they ran into Sango and Miroku however Sango slipped her a pair of daggers and a note. Kagome swiftly and discretely took them and hid them in her dress. She was about to ask what was wrong when they took their leave. Inuyasha stared at her, wondering why she looked so surprised and what had occurred.

"What's wrong?" he asked, snapping her back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Let's just go. I've got a new assignment but first I have to make sure you're in your chambers."

"Heh, as if. I'm a better fighter than that sensei of yours, pulse I taught you how to fly." he retorted.

"Oh really, so why do you need me as your guard? According to Miroku all he did was run errands for you yet I never leave your side." Upon hearing that comment Inuyasha froze. In all honesty he didn't know, he himself wasn't sure. Kagome now held a wide grin on her face but none the less left him in his chambers and made her way.

"Well Inuyasha I'll see you in the morning." she teased.

"Feh." was his only response before Kagome ran off, taking apart the dress she now wore if only to reveal the skin tight armor she wore beneath. When she reached the stalls she ran straight for V only to be stopped in front of Hei's stall by the man she had come to dislike, to hate.

"It's been a long time my dear, hasn't it?"

"My lord? I do not know what you speak of." she said while calling for V.

'V! Help!' she cried.

"Really, how did you manage to move up so fast? Was it a night with the prince? Or lies to the royals?" he hissed.

"None, I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome said again, keeping up her innocent look and act.

"Don't lie!" he yelled while raising his hand and releasing some dark energy. This caused all the dragons to stir, roaring at the un welcomed guest and his threat against their ruler.

'Hold on my lady.' came Hei's voice as a loud banging noise was heard.

"Ha! The dragons won't guard you, sit!" he demanded only to be amazed at their restraint, at their conciseness.

'Now!' yelled V as Hei busted out and stood in front of Kagome.

"But how?...You couldn't possibly control them?...Unless.."

"Unless what my lord?" she asked innocently.

"Unless.." he said but before he could finish Hei's tail released V and soon Lord Naraku was face to face with an angry dragon. At that moment the guards, along with Sango and Miroku ran in.

"V! Back!" Kagome yelled, hoping she'd listen.

"Kagome! My lord! Watch out!" warned Sango as her eyes remained on Hei. Unlike Kilala, Hei would be approached by no one but his master and yet Kagome stood un harmed? Kagome then smiled at Sango and Miroku, trying to tell them it was all okay.

"It's okay. Hei, back." she ordered and while amazing them all he listened. Hei backed into his tall stall but stood watch over the girl either way. Waiting for the lord to make a false move, allowing him to strike. Miroku approached the lord next.

"Lord Naraku, are you alright?"

"Yes, I simply asked for a tour of the stalls but no one would show me so I decided to wonder around my self. However when I got here I ran into Kagome, she was warning me but I wold not listen. I am sorry for the disturbance."

"Is this true Kagome?" suddenly came Lord Sesshomaru's voice. Rin was standing by his side, just as tall and honorable as her husband was. Kagome bowed her head in respect before answering.

"Yes, my lord, I tried to instruct him out but he would not listen." she answered. Sesshomaru nodded but said nothing.

"You're all dismissed. Miroku show lord Naraku to his chambers. He will be staying a while. Kagome?"

"Yes my lord?"

"Follow us, everyone else you have your orders."

"Yes sir." everyone announced as they did as they were told. Kagome followed Sesshomaru and Rin to the grand hall. It was bigger than the one they held the parties in and had four chair's. The top two were set side by side in gold and jewels meant for the Lady and Lord. The other two were silver, each on the opposite side of the two golden chairs.

"What really happened?" questioned Rin suddenly.

"I already told you may lady." she answered, hoping that they would accept it as he truth.

"It's not wise to lie." responded Sesshomaru as took his seat.

"My lord?"

"You two have a connection, one that leads to the past." he stated, leaving Kagome stunned. Soon she let out a long sigh.

"How do you know that my lord."

"For one the way you acted at the ball, yes I saw and two my dragon informed me."

"Dragon?" questioned Kagome, hoping that they didn't say or speak of the nonsense they whispered to her.

"Yes my lord, I lied but it was only to save my self...I come from the eastern lands, his lands. Naraku slaughtered my family before my very eyes and tried to take me, make me his lady; though I refused."

"Is that why he killed your family?" questioned Rin with gleaming tears in her eyes.

"Yes my lady. It was because I refused him in marriage. After that night, I fled. I fled here to the western lands. Hoping I'd be free and away, though by the looks of it I have not gone far enough because he's found me."

"I see. " he said while turning to Rin. She shook her head as if answering an unspoken question.

"Very well. Continue with your assignments, I will make arrangements for you to stay out of his sight. He will be staying a while however and that I can not change."

"Thank you my lord, lady. And please, don't cry my lady. I've come to terms with my past, it's the future I look forward to." and with that Kagome walked off. Leading both shocked. 'Her powers and past pointed all her status to that of a simple peasant.' Thought Lord Sesshomaru intently.

"Yet she speaks like a noble, a royal blood." voiced Rin as if she had read his thoughts.

"Do you think Yuske and Bouton are right? What they say." he questioned.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure she speaks like a noble fairly well." she said before going to bed. Sesshomaru sighed and soon followed after his bride, his love.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome exited the hall and snuck back to the stalls. Once with V she let out a long waiting sigh and looked in her eyes.

'Why did they tell them such lies?! I'm nothing but a lucky peasant girl.'

'Lies! All of it?!' responded V in fury. Hei soon woke and listened in.

'Whatever garbage they're feeding you or telling you forget it! Why do you think Lord Naraku wants you so bad? Your kingdom still waits for a royal, the only royal left to return.' she finished. Kagome stayed silent as tears rolled down her face. Soon V's wing draped over her like a cloak of protection.

'She's right you know?' came Hei's voice. 'Why else do you think you can listen to us all, how we all respond to your voice or sight no matter what? The eastern lands are our home lands, and the royal family members are our true masters. You can't call us all liars for something we've lived through.' he finished. Yet still all she did was sit in silence as the tears endlessly and fell. Soon all the dragons were speaking to her, reassuring her, protecting her and giving their words of comfort. Before long Kagome fell asleep and went into a dream world. Once darkness had claimed her sleep soon followed as did the oh so familiar ball of light. However this time Kagome could see many more people, she could see her entire family along side her ancestors and most of all her mother and her father. Her grandfather and brother.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" she questioned as both stepped forward and approached the young girl. All the while her grandfather and brother smiling at her.

"Shh, it's alright dear. You're safe." soothed her mother as her father stood tall and stern. She looked all around, looking over the many different shapes that surrounded her and her parents.

"This is your family, the royal line of the east. After you were born we went into hiding. Souta was a surprise we knowing that there was in fact not one but two heirs to the land. I'm sorry I left you." her father spoke softly as everyone smiled and nodded. Her mother then hugged her as tight as she had when she was a live, causing a tear to roll down her face.

"Now, it's time to take you home and restore it to the peaceful place it used to be." finished her mother. Souta then walked up to her and hugged her tight as well.

"I love you sis." he said, keeping his smile and savoring the feeling of being able to hug her again. Kagome did the same.

"Souta" she whispered. Her grandfather then walked up and looked all around.

"Now, I ask you all to help me give her the strength of our line, to restore what was lost and right what was wronged." Once those words were spoken a huge ball of light gathered around and formed into a ball. Kagome panicked at first but calmed at the feel of the warmth and love they all held. Then the ball shot into her and she was in darkness once more. When Kagome finally woke up she looked her self in the mirror and gasped. Her hair was longer with silver locks and on her right wrist was a trinity mark made up of dragons. She was about to stop to think until she remembered her orders. She quickly got up, gathered her things and hid her appearance with her power before heading for the dojo. As soon as she walked into her archery class she looked at her sensei with serious eyes. Kikyou stopped her instructions and looked at the girl.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Kikyou asked, worry evident in not only her tone of voice but in her eyes as well.

"I'm...I"m not sure sensei and I"m sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm using my powers."

"Didn't I tell you not to, didn't I warn you that..."

"I'm sorry but what am I to do if they see me like this?!" she interrupted while realizing the seal and showing her self. As soon as that was done Kikyou's eyes widened in amazement then quickly bowed at the sign of the trinity.

"My lady." she breathed, astonishment in her tone of voice.

"No! Get up!" she yelled, hoping it was all just a dream, that what V had been telling her over the past couple of weeks.

"I must tell Lord Sesshomaru." Kikyou said immediately, knowing that despite the girls title she loyalty still laid with Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands.

"No! You must tell no one!" she exclaimed. Kikyou looked at her but after a while agreed either way. Things were still too unstable. Inuyasha had noticed but every time he tried to question or even approach her Kagome stepped back. Then it hit him. 'She relaxes when se flies.'

"Hey Kagome?" he had called out to her one afternoon.

"Yes?"

"Want to go for a fly?"

"Sure." she answered, relieved that soon she'd be in a place she had come to trust and hold ever so near. Once in the sky she finally calmed down when she was reminded.

'So you finally believe us?' questioned V as she flew ahead of Hei.

"Hey wait up?!" called Inuyasha.

"Slow down." was her only response. However, Hei soon reached them only to smile, he closed his link between them all only to reach out to V.

'It's time to force her out.'

'No, not with Naraku so close.'

'Are you kidding?! It's either us or Yuske.'

'Yuske. Lord Sesshomaru will handle it better.' she replied only to feel a great amount of energy emerge. Kagome couldn't help but play. Soon she let go of V and fell into the sky only to be caught by Hei and Inuyasha.

"Are you alright?! What were you thinking?!" he questioned while motioning for the ground. Kagome smiled and was about to jump for V when she felt Inuyasha's link open only to cause her to send him a blast of energy at him. She hadn't intended to but it simply felt so natural to do so, like second nature. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and soon both were glowing in an amber light as Inuyasha and Kagome fell slack on their dragons and fell into darkness. Hei looked at V who only shook her head and lead them back to the ground. As soon as they landed two guards removed them from their dragons backs and lead them to their stalls while taking them away.

'What happened?' demanded Yuske, his tone of voice serious and demanding.

'We were just flying when both of them just fell limp.' explained Hei as V stayed quiet in thought.

'He must be.' she thought when he called out to her.

'V?! What happened?'

'I believe Hei told you already.' was her simple response.

'V!'

'Her link, their link...it's open.' she stated simply. Yuske took that time to think before speaking.

'Are you sure?'

'Yea, he has the mark too.'

'I must tell my master.'

'No!' scram V, her tone of voice more of a warning than a plea.

'And why not?!' Yuske challenged, his tone more demanding than curious.

'Because she does not wish it.'

'But if the link is open like you say it is, then he is about to find out.'

'I know, but I promised Kagome. Please, let her expose her self.' she spoke. As Verdelet fought to keep Kagome's secrete the two in question lay asleep in the infirmary hall. Both looked fine, healthy, yet nothing they did would wake either of them up. Soon everyone gathered outside the room and in hall as the Lord and the Lady as well as their two top guards appeared and entered the room.


	10. Chapter 10

"What happened to them?" questioned Sango as an older woman appeared.

"We're not sure my lady."

"What is the meaning of this Kaede?" questioned Miroku as he moved toward the two. However before Miroku could touch or even come close enough to touch them he was met with a large amber and silver shield.

"It'll hide once you move away." she stated simply, ignoring the guard. Sesshomaru looked over the two. Kagome's face was frightened and sad while Inuyasha was caring and accepting. He turned to Sango at that instant.

"Summon Kikyou here. Kaede, Miroku? No one is to enter unless they hold my signature. Is that understood?" he questioned.

"Yes my lord."

"Rin watch them, stay here with them as well as with Kaede just in case they wake up, I must go."

"Go? Go where?" questioned Rin worriedly.

"I must talk to Yuske and Bouton about all this." was all he said before leaving the room. Rin understood and so turned to the rest.

"You have your orders, now go!" she ordered, her tone of voice louder than what it normally was.

"Yes my lady." and with that they left, leaving Rin and Kaede in the silence of the room.

When Lord Sesshomaru reached the stalls he was met with silence. Not one dragon was stirring, not one was awake although as soon as he passed or rather tried to pass V's stall he was stopped. He stopped instantly knowing who's dragon it was. Sesshomaru stared at V's eyes, asking for entrance, for trust, for a link to be opened. Finally,

'What is it you need my lord?' she asked rather angrily.

'To talk to Yuske, but why do you stop me?'

'Because he does not feel well.'

"Don't lie." he warned a little upset, when it came to the health of his dragon there was no such things as jokes.

'Fine, because the information you seek is not with him. And even it he had it, he is not allowed to say. He's been sworn to secrecy.'

"And by whom may I ask?"

'By all of us.' she stated simply, causing him to turn only to find that all the dragons were watching him now. He in turn smiled.

"You know don't you? Verdelet." he said smugly. This angered V and caused her to stand, holding in the growl she wanted to so much let out.

'Only my maser addresses me by my name!'

"But why? You're the master here, that's why Yuske can't talk and so I'll talk to you."

'And I have nothing to say.'

"Your master lays in a bed surrounded by an amber and silver light and lays in fear. She is trapped in what appears to be a never ending nightmare while my brother stands beside her. I will not leave him there, I will not leave her." he stated firmly and seriously. V let out a long sigh and turned to Hei who simply shook his head in confusion.

'Fine, go if you must. Talk to Yuske if you must but I must have your word first.' she stated firmly.

"And that is?"

'Keep her safe.' and with that she cut off the link, hinting to him that it was time to take his leave.

It was dark for the light that had held her before would not return. Kagome walked through it all in fear and in tears as she felt the loneliness taking her over again. She was about to let go, about to give up and give in to what ever darkness that was trying to claim her until she felt it, saw it...until she heard his voice.

"Don't!" came his deep, soothing voice from a small ball of light. "Don't give up!...Don't leave me!" it called out to her. Kagome quickly grabbed on as a light suddenly flared up inside of her, reaching for the ball of light that called out to her. She was about to be free, at peace when his dark face appeared. Reminding her of that dreadful night and what he had done.

"You will be mine! Wether I have to kill these fools or not is up to you." he hissed as the light she had held on to flared up with her own. Pushing his dark face back and away. Soon, Inuyasha's face was clear and filled with surprise. Kagome was in royal robes with the mark of the royal eastern line, the mark of the dragon master. Upon noticing her self Kagome and Inuyasha stood in shock, so shocked it send them both back to the waking world in a blink of an eye.

**A/N: Sorry short chapter I know but the next one is up and ready to be read. Again hope you all are enjoying the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

Inuyasha and Kagome both woke in shock, startling Rin and Kaede. But before Inuyasha could speak, before he could reach for Kagome she stood and ran for the door. Rin moved in front of her quickly after Kikyou's attempt had failed only to be pushed back.

"Calm yourself Kagome. You don't want to do this." she spoke, ready to defend herself. Kagome was about to charge toward Rin only to be held down by Sesshomaru.

"Everyone out!" he demanded as Sango, Miroku, Kikyou and Kaede took their leave. Once the door was closed Sesshomaru released her and jumped back.

"Calm yourself, your safe." he reassured. However Kagome had stopped recognizing their voices yet when Inuyasha spoke tears began to fall.

"Please Kagome. Your safe." he spoke in a hurt tone of voice. Upon looking at his face tears began to fall even faster. She never wanted to hurt him, to lie to him and yet there she was. Doing what she had hoped, what she had sworn she would never do.

"I'm sorry..." she cried. "I didn't mean to lie to you ...I didn't even know." she cried as each word held the pain and the sorrow her heart was breaking from.

"Don't worry, your safe." reassured Inuyasha while moving closer to her.

"Yes, you will stay safe. You are to move from your current quarters to a new hall. As for announcements that will be left up to you." and with that being said he and Rin took their leave. Leaving the two to talk alone. Though they simply stood in silence. Unsure as to who should say what and when. Kagome was finding it hard to look him in the eye while all Inuyasha could do was struggle to take everything in. He was so confused about it all yet didn't know why. On one hand he was happy, now he would be able to be with her and she with he. They'd be ale to be by each others sides without having to worry about any rules while on the other hand...? On the other hand she was in danger and a marriage or a relationship for that matter was too much for her at the time being. He was so lost in thought that he was unaware at the fact that Kagome felt the same way. Happy but saddened by the way things were still stuck in.

'Why?!..Why would he want a trouble maker like me?...' she wondered. After several silent moments Inuyasha spoke first.

"So your okay?"

"Yea." she answered, surprised that he had talked to her first. 'I didn't think he'd talk.'

"So then, what now?"

"I guess...I guess I want to go talk to V and let her know I'm alright. Then...well then we can decide."

"Sure." was his only response. On their way to the stalls they ran into a strange young looking girl. She had pale skin and long whit hair. Kagome looked at her, she eyed the young girl for a moment causing Inuyasha to stare as well.

"Who are you?" she finally spoke but the girl simply stayed silent. Inuyasha took that as a sign to step in and demand an answer.

"Answer girl!" he demanded while showing his status and power. The young girl then moved back a little and bowed in sign of respect though still said nothing. Soon after a taller woman stepped forward from out of the shadows with a fan in her hand.

"I must apologize my lord. She can not speak. but her name is Kanna and I am Kagura. We are Lord Naraku's assistants."

"Why weren't you at the ball?"

"We were addressing to some issues'." as she answered effortlessly. Kagome felt a bad aura emitting from them and so soon started to walk away. She walked a head of Inuyasha but before she could completely take her leave she spoke.

"My lady!" she called at her with a teasing tone of voice. Inuyasha stared at Kagome and waited for her response, her reaction at what this woman had just said.

"I'm no lady." she spoke emotionlessly. "But tell me, what is it you want? Though take note, I do not want anything to do with you or your lord." she hissed at the end.

"Temper, temper. You don't want to insult my "great" lord now do you." she stated sarcastically. "I simply wanted to know if there could be a chance for us to stay and chat."

"I'm sorry but I am Prince Inuyasha's guard therefore I do not rest." was her last response before bowing and taking her leave. The two girls then bowed toward Inuyasha and left, allowing him to catch up to Kagome. As they walked into the stalls Inuyasha was amazed at the amount of voices he cold now hear. It wasn't just Hei's now, it was the rest, all of the dragon's that he could hear as well. 'What the ?' he thought only to be answered by Kagome's voice.

'Amazing isn't it?' she said, her tone of voice soft and gentle, loving even.

'Huh?'

'I can talk to anyone of them at any given point in time and any give point of the palace.' she said as she came into V's sight. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled.

"So why did you want to come here again?"

"V, I wanted to prove to her that I was alright. Hei is waiting." and with that being said she cut off the link and made her way toward V.

'You know she's pretty hot right?' came Hei's voice. 'though why you haven't made a move is beyond me.'

'Hei!' he yelled, hoping he'd stop his comments, up coming questions and that she hadn't heard. However Hei simply laughed.

'Chill she can't hear us now. She's busy with V, she's planning on meeting the second in command when it comes to us dragons.'

'And who would that be?' Inuyasha asked, true curiosity in his tone of voice.

'Yuske.'

'Heh, figures.'

'Ironic, I know. Come on sit. Let's chat.' Hei insisted as the stall door opened and Inuyasha finally came face to face with him.


	12. Chapter 12

After making sure Inuyasha had handled his new gift okay Kagome walked back to V's stall and walked in.

'So when do I get to meet this Yuske guy?' she questioned.

'Shhh..don't say his name or he'll listen in to our conversation.' she warned while instantly guarding against his strength. Not like it was difficult, after all she was at the top for a reason.

'Okay? Then when do I go "home"?'

'When we've settled things here. You need to take Naraku out first.'

'But his dragon?...'

'His dragon was your fathers. He'll listen if you call him, if you just try to reach out to him.' she said, V's tone of voice hurtful and sorrow filled.

'But...how?'

'After he died Naraku bound the dragon to him, he used a bind that only your blood line can remove.'

'Why mine?!'

'Because you are the only heir.'

'Fine, I'll try to sneak out today and we'll go for a flight. Then I'll try to summon him.'

'Are you sure about this?'

'Yes, I'm not leaving him in that bastards hands much less abandoning my home. I owe them more than that.'

'Heh, speaking like a true lady I see. When did this happen.' suddenly came Inuyasha's voice.

'Oh shut it you...' but before V could finish.

"Hey Kag's! Where are you?!" called Sango.

"Yea, right here." responded Kagome while moving for the door only to have V pull her back and begin to roar. Sending out and causing the rest of the dragon's to do the same. Hei quickly reacted and draped his wings over Inuyasha, hiding his aura and presence as well as his body from harm. Kagome was confused, much like how Inuyasha was.

'Hei?' he questioned, wanting answers more than being freed.

'I'm sorry but there's danger.'

'Then let me go, I'll fight.'

'Not this time, sorry.' he said while waiting for V's cue.

'Kagome stay low and behind me.'

'It's him isn't it?'

'Yea.' was V's only response as she gave the cue. Soon a large ball of burning energy was formed, causing the intruder to smile.

'Kagome!' called Inuyasha, hoping she'd hadn't already gone in to the fight.

'Stay down.' she responded softly. Not wanting to give him away.

'You too.'

'Don't worry, none of yo are moving.' V declared as she felt the energy ball hit it's mark. However the intruder simply vanished into the air with an evil smile on his face. It looked just like the evil lord too.

'An illusion?'

'Yea, he's such a coward. Everyone calm down!' V ordered before sighing and finally calling the one dragon Kagome wanted to talk to. 'Yuske?'

'Good job V but I'm surprised you still remember that one.' Hei said, taunting the dragon with a smirk on his face.

'Hey! What is that suppose to mean?!...Yuske!' she called again this time with a warning growl and causing Hei to laugh. There was only so much a girl could take.

'Just go ahead and send her over.' was his only response before addressing his mate. Everyone but Kagome and Inuyasha laughed at that point.

'But how can I?' she thought. 'How can I laugh knowing that what he has to say might hurt me or piss me off.' Kagome thought. She was just about ready to run when she felt all links close and V's soothing voice replacing the madness.

'Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he will not do anything to harm or scare you. He respects you too much to do so.' and with that being said V closed her link as well. Inuyasha all the while looked at her. He had made his way toward her once Hei had said it was okay. He knew how dangerous his brothers dragon could be and knew he would die protecting her. She was about to leave when.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Inuyasha called out, his tone of voice serious.

"No, you'll get hurt. Yuske is dangerous and hard to control." Kagome said, knowing and understanding that it was simply his danger to accept no one, to make it difficult for others to get close so that in the end only those who were dedicated, those would could truly be trusted were the only one's who could get through.

"And that's exactly why I'm going with you."

"No, you have to wait here."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha insisted, trying to get through to her.

"Inuyasha, please."

"No, I don't want to see you hurt. I care too much, please." his voice was soft, gentle then. So much so that it almost mad her break. She then turned to V who simply shrugged at her question causing Inuyasha to turn to Hei.

'What?! don't look at me ask Yuske.' was his only response before closing his link and turning to V. How Hei loved to look at her, how he loved to talk to her. Even if she did consider herself as a damned creature, as less instead of superior than everything else. All he cared about was her happiness and her safety, all the while knowing that what she thought was nothing more than a lie. He was about to call to her when he heard Kagome's voice.

'And I love you just as much.' Kagome said, responding to Inuyasha's previous words before she closed the link and moved to open Yuske's link. Soon both walked down a long hall and stood just out side of Yuske's stall. It was one of the last and largest stalls; not to mention the only stall that linked to his mates stall.

'Yuske? Inuyasha, can he join us?' she asked in the most formal tone of voice she could possibly use.

'Of course.' Boton responded before Yuske could answer. Kagome and Inuyasha then walked in and sat down. Kagome sat in front of Yuske while Inuyasha sat in front of Boton. There was silence for a while, an awkward type of silence up until he finally spoke, up until Yuske's voice finally filled the room to no end.


	13. Chapter 13

'My how you've grown my lady.' were the first words to leave Yuske's lips as he took his place by his mates side.

'Although I'm not sure how much of that was true I'm not here to talk history. I'm here to see what I should do.' Kagome said, wanting to do nothing more than to get down to business. If things weren't so messed up, if there wasn't so much already at stake she would have loved to sit down and take her time, but sadly time was not on their side.

'Well first you must fight and destroy the evil lord, then and only then will you be able to restore your lands.' he said, understand why it was she was being so forceful and why it was she was in a hurry.

'What?! She can't fight, she'll get hurt.' exclaimed Inuyasha full of worry.

'That is why she must first and fore most find her guardian.' he stated wisely knowing that the comment alone would gain his attention the most. All the dragons had the ability to see into other's hearts, and looking into his heart Yuske knew that Inuyasha was madly in loved with the lady of the eastern lands, the queen of all dragons.

'Guardian? What guardian? he questioned not liking he sound of it and proving Yuske's thoughts right.

'The one born to protect her. He's easy to find really. Just look for a trinity sign made of blades on his left wrist.' he finished nonchalantly. As soon as he was done Kagome's eyes widened in shock. Never in her life would she have imagined to be in a situation like this let alone to have Inuyasha, the Prince of the western lands as her protecter, her guardian. Inuyasha all the while sat shocked while staring at the symbol on his wrist. Could this really be true.

'But by the looks of it you've found each other already.' Rin teased, smiling and happy for the two who were clearly deeply in love with one another. Kagome, finally gaining the courage to do something, tuned and looked him in the eye for the very first time and for the first time in a long, long time began to cry out of joy. She cried out of happiness, out of relief, but most of all she cried out of pure love. Inuyasha quickly took her in his arms and held her tight, not wanting to ever let go. After a while Yuske and Boton explained the details. There were so many details that by the time they were done it was already dinner time. After dinner they were to meet with Sesshomaru and Rin to retell the events as well as to announce their decision. As they walked down the halls Sango appeared out of no where.

"Hey Kag's."

"Hi Sango, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, just finishing my rounds, which by the way patrolling sucks."

"Yea, tell me about it. I'm stuck baby sitting all day." she teased, causing Inuyasha to glare.

'Hey!' she heard.

'Chill it was only a joke.' she send back before turning to Sango.

"Well have fun at dinner, oh and Inuyasha!"

"Yea?" Miroku is waiting for you in his room. He said something about receiving some interesting news."

"Okay, I'll be up in a bit." he said as she left. He then turned to Kagome and frowned.

"I'm sorry but I really need to know about this."

"I understand. I'll wait in my room."

"Okay." and with that Inuyasha took off at a run. He wanted to hear this so called "interesting news" then get back to Kagome as fast as he could. Although when Inuyasha reached his room no one was there. He turned quickly and then ran down the hall only to bump into the very man he was looking for.

"What's wrong?! What is it?!" they asked each other at the same time, causing both men to look at one another strangely.

"Wait. Hold on. Didn't you tell Sango to call for me?"

"NO? She told me that you were calling me?" insisted Inuyasha. That's when it hit him, when it hit both of them.

"It's a trap! Damn it!" both exclaimed in anger.

"Miroku seal off the exists and free Hei and V."

"Why? What's going on?!"

"Just do it! And look for Sango too!" he called while running off in search of Kagome. Knowing that he would also be releasing his and Sango's dragons as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome was half way to her room when she ran into two strange women, however when she looked closely she recognized them all too well.

"My lady, Naraku is requesting your presence." the woman hold the fan said. Her eyes held anger and malice.

"Stay away,...haven't I warned you already?" she hissed, ready to walk right past the two girls only to look at the mirror and what was on it. In it she could see Sango, she watched her as she was tied down bleeding and ready to be killed. Kagome's eyes flared with anger at the sight she was being shown.

"Where is she?! Give her back!" she yelled while releasing a large amount of energy and glowing. 'To hell with what sensei said, I will not hide, not when they're going to hurt someone I care about.' Thought Kagome, all the while glaring at the two woman.

"Like I said, lord Naraku is waiting for you. You will have her back as soon as you step in the room." she hissed back. Kagome was ready to shoot, to kill the women who had dared kidnap her friend only to be stopped by a sing song voice.

"Ah ah ahh, if you kill us she dies." she warned, hissed at the end and making sure that Kagome understood she wasn't playing games. Sango would die if anything happened to her or her small companion.

"Fine." Kagome said while quickly agreeing and following the two who she now planned on killing the instant Sango was by her side. They in turn led Kagome to a dark room, a room filled with sorrow and dread. She was then tied up and bound as well as she was to wait for lord Naraku's arrival. Beside her sat Sango, bleeding though thankfully breathing.

'Just hold on Sango, V!' she scram in her mind. Sending as much pleading and as much emotion as she could into that one word.

'My lady?! Are you alright?'

'I'm fine, find Kilala and bring her with you.'

'Where?'

'Follow my signal.'

'Yes.' V said, immediately agreeing and knowing that there was no room for questions only action.

'V!'

'Yes my lady?'

'Call Miroku and Inuyasha as well, please.'

'Fine, hold on.'

'Hurry!' and with that the link broke as for all Kagome cold do was send out the signal an wait. Wait for the people she had come to call a family to save her from this hell.

After a while of running and looking Miroku found no sign of Sango.

'Where could she be?' he thought as Inuyasha suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Miroku! Lets go!"

"What? Where?"

"V called, she found her and Sango. Let's go! Grab Hachi and Kilala. I"m riding with Hei. Keep up."

"Right." and with that both took off. Inuyasha had tried to reach her, had tried to call to her but her link was closed. When he was near V she explained why this was happening which only caused him to worry further. After what appeared to be an eternity of sitting in darkness Sango woke to see a glowing Kagome. She tried to move only to yell out in pain.

"Don't move." came Kagome's soft voice as the light reached out to her and healed her wounds. By the time Sango was better and out of her restraints Kagome was drained and yet she would not stop. She kept her light glowing for V.

"Stop it, stop it Kagome! Your draining too fast." Sango cried, tears gathering in her eyes.

"No, then...they won't...find us." she insisted and so no matter what Kagome refused. However soon after she suggested some more Kagome passed out and Sango quickly made her way to the girl and started to signal not only her dragon but Kagome's as well.

'What happened?! Where is Kagome?!' called an un recognizable voice.

'Sango' called Kilala, reassuring her master and insisting that she answer.

'Kilala! Who is that?' Sango asked, not sure how to address let alone answer the voice that had called out to her.

'It's V, now what the hell happened to my master?!'

'Please just answer Sango.' pleaded Kilala.

'She...she passed out, she's completely drained.'

'Hold on a little but longer. We're almost there.' responded Kilala as she fought to keep up with V.

'Right, hurry.' Sango send out as she turned to the door only to find the two girls who had kidnaped her.

"You..why I should kill you both where you stand."

"Like that worked before." teased the tall one all the while the small child looking woman stayed quiet.

"Heh, you took a cheap shot but now it's my turn." grinned Sango as she drew a hidden dagger from its hiding place and revealed it. In an instant Kagura shot a large amount of wind only to break the wall that stood behind Sango.

"Damn, I'll get you next time." she hissed, unaware, not completely realizing what it was she had just done.

"You wish." she yelled while throwing the dagger and hitting her in the arm.

"You bitch! Now you die!" she yelled as she threw Sango into a wall. "Die!" she hissed out about to swing the finishing blow only to be thrown back by a large wing. Kilala moved faster than she had ever thought possible and quickly picked up her master.

'Thanks.' Sango said, relieved that Kilala and the others had gotten there on time.

'No problem.'

"Sango! Are you alright?!"

"I'll live Miroku. Where's Inuyasha?"

"Right here." he growled out as he easily killed the girl only yo have a smaller girl reappear with a mirror in hand. Inuyasha jumped back on Hei and readied himself for battle.

'Ready Hei?'

'Hell yea, do you have any idea how long it's been since I had fun?!'

'V how is Kagome doing?' he send out only to be surprised.

"She's just fine. Thanks V."

'It's nothing. Now I need for you to trust me. All of you.' V send out while opening a link with Miroku and Sango as well. Miroku and Sango were puzzled at first while all Inuyasha could do was stare. Hei took that as his cue and soon both he and Inuyasha took V's side.

'V, what's going on?' Kagome asked, not only confused but puzzled as well. They hadn't had time to go over any game plan, a strategy of sort and yet not all of a sudden they were falling into formation?

'You need to tap into your true power. Both of you.'

'What true power?' questioned Inuyasha

'The one that lies within you. Kilala, Hachi, Miroku, and Sango I need for you to hold her off.'

'Right.'

"Lets go Miroku."

"You got it, ready Hachi?"

'Yup.'

"Kilala?"

'Right behind you.' and with that they made their way into battle while leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to deal with V and Hei.


	15. Chapter 15

'V? What's going on?' Demanded Kagome as soon as the others and gone off to do as they were told.

'I need for you both to drink Hei's and my blood.' she said as if it were a simple task.

"What?!" exclaimed Kagome feeling suck with the idea.

'Yes, it's the only way you'll take your rightful place.'

"And the only way you'll become that precious key I've been waiting for far too long. " came Naraku's malice filled voice. Miroku and Sango were still dealing with the girl and the two dragons she now possessed. Inuyasha and Kagome immediately glared at him.

"Stay away from me!" she declared while turning to his dragon. After all if she truly was the lady of the dragons, if she was their ruler then he'd have to stop...'Right?'

"Hahahaha...I know what you're thinking my dear and it won't work. I've enchanted him using dark magic, he can't hear you, he can barely hear himself." he laughed out.

"You monster!" she yelled while realizing how much pain the dragons eyes held.

'Now!' called V as she handed each of them some blood which only caused Naraku to smile. However upon taking that one sip Kagome felt a flame, an even larger brighter flame inside of her. Inuyasha soon followed as well, feeling his straighten grow at an amazing pace. Once Hei's blood was taken into their system Kanna was dead and Miroku and Sango stood in shock. They tried to get close to stand beside them but their dragons stayed put, refusing to move.

"What's wrong?"

"Why won't you move?" they questioned.

'It's not our battle anymore.'

'All we can do is watch.' they responded while moving a further distance back. There role in this battle was done as was their masters, all that was left was to keep them safe.

"Finally! Come to me, get her Onigumo!..Bring her to me!" he roared as they charged at one another. However the instant they charged a large binding circle appeared and stopped him. Naraku was shocked and soon became angry.

"This will not stop me!...I will rule the world!" he roared trying to force the dragon forward. Kagome took that instant and stepped forward.

"You poor thing...Naraku you will pay for your miss deed." she hissed at him and nodding taking his head and waiting for V's instructions.

'Good, you sure about this?' V asked, not sure if her master was truly prepared for what she was about to do.

'Yes.'

'Inuyasha?' questioned Hei while shocking him by calling him by his name for the first time since the day they had first met.

'Yea, let's end this.' was all Inuyasha said.

'Okay, remember what I told you? Chant it now. Kagome reach for Onigumo and Inuyasha you strike for Naraku's heart.' V instructed all the while keeping as close to Kagome as she possibly could.

'Done.' and with that they began. Naraku noticing the chant tried to move back only to be caught in the web. Once the two opened their eyes it was all over. A huge wave of light washed over them all and the last thing that was heard were Naraku's screams. His body melted, it burned and left nothing but small amounts of ash that flew through the air. Scattering anything that might have been Naraku throughout the world. Onigumo quickly flew free, happy that now he had his will, that he was free to find his true master. However, their happy ending came at a price. Kagome suddenly fell, not being about to hold her own. There was simply too much power in her body and nothing to let it out on, to release it into. Inuyasha tried to catch her only to be stopped by Hei and forced to watch V take care of her. Everyone headed home that instant and upon arriving was treated for any and all wounds. Rin had tried to take care of Kagome after Kikyou failed but no one could reach her. A barrier surrounded her and as if that wasn't enough V refused to move. Allowing no one near her master. When Inuyasha was well enough he snuck out of his room and toward V's stall although as soon as he walked in he could hear all the dragon's and their warnings. Soon he even heard Hei's voice, warning him as well.

'You shouldn't be here!'

'Where is she?'

'Call Yuske!'

'Kick him out!' all the dragons scram, causing further confusion. Inuyasha turned to the hall and looked down it, to hell if he was going to listen to a bunch of dragons, to hell if he was going to leave Kagome alone.

'Silence!' he ordered. 'No one will stop me!...' he roared before turning sad eyes to Hei. 'Hei, please. Where is she?' he begged Hei may have originated from Kagome's kingdom and he may have been a servant to his blood but more than anything he chose his master's side.

'V has her. She hasn't woken and nothings been able to wake her. Yuske and Boton decided it was best to send her home but V hasn't been able to leave.'

'I see, can I see her?'

'No.' came V's stern voice, causing Inuyasha to turn. He reached for the stall door only to hear a warning growl.

'I mean it, stay back.' V growled, causing Hei to take to his feet. They were in stalls next to one another for the time being and for that Hei was thankful.

'No, I will not leave her. I refuse to.'

'Heh, are you challenging me? Why you little...' but before V could finish both could hear her calling out in her sleep. She was whimpering and out of all things his name.

"Inu...ya..sha." she whispered. V soon fell silent and opened the door.

'Well what do you know, you might just be able to wake her.' she said while lifting her wing and revealing the young sleeping girl. Inuyasha was shocked at what he saw. She was trapped behind a barrier and as he watched he could see the fear on her face.

"Kagome! Please!...Wake up..." he called out to her over and over again. Hoping his voice would reach her some how, some way. Things remained the same for another several weeks. However on the first day of summer there was a sudden change. Kagome's barrier had fallen, allowing Inuyasha to sleep by her side, to stay by her side constantly. Upon waking the next day he turned to look at her, at her still laying sleeping form only to find an empty spot of hay?!


	16. Chapter 16

Inuyasha was filled with panic the instant he woke and found no Kagome. V lay still, her breathing slow and signaling that she was asleep.

'Hei, Hei where is she?' Inuyasha called out only to realize that the stalls were all silent. None of the dragons seemed to be awake. Getting up and heading for the door Inuyasha froze. From the corner of his eye he could see Kagome, she was sitting on V's back, petting and soothing her. For an instant Inuyasha felt guilty, he had been so caught up in his own emotions that he hadn't chosen to see that V was having a hard time dealing with Kagome's condition just as bad if not worse than what he was.

"Kagome?" he called out to her gently and softly, not wanting to wake any of the other dragons up. Kagome looked down at the sound of her name only to smile, he was awake and staring at her. Most of all he was awake and un harmed. As quietly as she could Kagome climbed off of V's back and stood before Inuyasha, she was about to tell him how she felt, to finally admit it to not only her self but to someone else when all of a sudden the stalls were in an uproar. V's eyes snapped open then and in an instant placed a barrier half way down the hall, allowing whoever was coming their way to go only so far.

'V?' Kagome questioned, looking up to her dragon with confusion in her eyes. V's eyes on the other hand held sadness. Inuyasha was looking between the two, instantly knowing that whatever it was they were about to discuss he would not be a part of it.

'Lord Sesshomaru is waiting outside, he will be asking about your status and decision.' V said, turning her head and breaking eye contact.

'What do you mean? I am Princess, Queen to my lands and I...' Kagome stopped there. She understood what V wasn't saying so bluntly, she understood what it was they were all going to answer her.

"While in my palace you will respect me, let us through!" roared Sesshomaru, causing Inuyasha to sigh.

"I'll take care of it." he said, heading for the stable door only to be stopped.

"No...wait..." Kagome called out, causing confusion to over whelm Inuyasha. Why was she stopping her? "I...he....we....god this is so hard." she said not sure how to word her self. Upon taking in a deep breath Kagome pushed all of her sorrow, her insecurities to the back of her mind an stood as tall, calm and collected as any queen would. "Lord Sesshomaru is here to ask for my decision." Kagome said, getting closer to V. 'I guess it's now or never.' she send out. V only nodded and before Inuyasha could say or do anything a wing wrapped around Kagome. Slowly, when the wing was pulled back Kagome stood in her royal gown, in the dress that resembled her status. Inuyasha's eyes held realization then. She was queen, she needed to see, tend to her people and Sesshomaru was there to help, to assist her with the arrangements if and should she need them.

"Kagome...."

"Inuyasha I'm sorry but I have a duty to my people, a responsibility I will not ignore....I love you, I always will." Kagome said, tip toeing and kissing him before walking out of the stall. As soon as she was in the hall way the barrier was down and there was silence. Rin smiled at Kagome and in return Kagome bowed.

"I thank you for all you've done for me Lord Sesshomaru however it is time that I go home. My people need me." she said. Rin's smile widened and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Will you be taking all of the dragons back to the east?" he inquired, not wanting or willing to give Yuske up. Kagome smile, understanding what it was he was trying to ask without being rude and she shook her head.

"No, the bound between dragon and rider is too great to sever, those who have formed bounds here may stay, those who had not are free to do as they please." she said. All of the dragons thanked her then, they bowed to their queen, their mother of sort. Kagome smiled at all of them and send out a warming sort of power, one that would link them to her so that if they ever were to get into any real trouble she would only be a call away.

"Is there anything we can do to help your moving go by smoothly?" Lord Sesshomaru offered, Before Kagome could answer Inuyasha stepped out and looked over his brother and sister in law. They were both strong beings, kind, even if Sesshomaru only showed it to Rin, and capable of producing an heir. With a sigh he took off his crowning ringing and handed it to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Rin, should Lady, Queen Kagome accept me I would like to go with her." he said. Rin smiled then, nodded while Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's frozen form.

"And should the Queen not take you?" he challenged. It was Inuyasha's turn to freeze. He hadn't thought about that, all he had thought about was leaving, staying by Kagome's side but he had a point. She too had a say in the matter. However before he could talk Kagome turned teared stained face to Inuyasha before hugging him tightly.

"Of course I'd take him, I love him Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said, tears freely falling from her eyes. Inuyasha hugged her then, tightening his grip on her. V smiled before turning to face Lord Sesshomaru.

'What would help my Queen would be an official announcing so that word gets to the eastern lands.' V said, allowing everyone who was talking in the hallway to hear her.

"Consider it done." was all he said before he and Rin walked off to prepare things for her announcement. The heir of the eastern lands had surfaced, saved and became the worlds key to salvation. All that was left now was to go home and begin healing there. Kagome needed to heal those who had been wounded, start a guard of her own and pick out the corrupted Naraku had left within the castles ranks. In fact Kagome was so busy thinking about what she needed to get done that before she realized it Inuyasha was on his knees and holding her hand.

"Marry Kagome, stay by my side forever." he said. Kagome's eyes grew blurry with new formed tears and smiled.

"Of course." she said before allowing her self to picked up in his arms. Sango and Miroku, upon finding out, had volunteered, asked to be dismissed and allowed to travel with Inuyasha. Despite his marrying Kagome he was still Prince to the western lands and as such had a right to ask for guards. It just so happened that two were ready, willing and volunteering. After the announcement had been made they all got on their dragons and headed home.

**A/N: There will be a sequel and I'm so sorry I had not noticed that despite finishing this last chapter I had not posted it!!! Again I'm terribly sorry!!! DX Anyway I hope you guys liked the ending and the sequel is in progress, I will try posting it up soon but no promises. Thank you all for reading. Take care. **


End file.
